


Love is a Losing Game

by JasnNCarly



Series: Johnny Zacchara and His Ladies [21]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Lisa comes through for Johnny.





	Love is a Losing Game

“Johnny, give me the gun.”  
  
His tear blurred vision drifted down towards his hand, seeing her hands gently cupping his as her voice continued, “I have to get rid of it.” Her ebony eyes pierced his uncertainty, her pale pinks lips allowing a heavy sigh to pass through, “Trust me.”  
  
His fingers finally released the steel as he tried to gather his wits, “Lisa, how’d you—”  
  
“You forgot your monthly call.” Lisa started to speak as though they were catching up over coffee, yet she was approaching his father’s corpse propped against the couch, “So I had to sneak into town to check up on my benefactor.” Throwing him a small smile, she added, “And I was happy to hear the news about the Drakes, had to visit her grave to make sure I wasn’t imagining things.”  
  
“Wh—“ The words were jumbled in his mind, trying to digest what he had done.  
  
“Look, I’m not going to let you go down for this, all right? But, in order to clean your mess, I really need you to shut up and look normal when people start asking questions.” Her eyes left his and moved downward as she picked at her gloves, “Especially Carly.”  
  
The mention of her name, adding this horrible doing to his growing list, made him feel ill; there was no way she could continued to see the best in him when the worst was all he had left.  
  
“I’ll never know why you started seeing her in the first place.” The words left her lips with a potent bitter trace as she took a deep breath and rolled Anthony’s body into a dark tarp; breathing heavily, she tossed her lengthy blonde hair and shot him a look over her shoulder, “A little help would be nice.”


End file.
